


Passion Means Suffering

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Means Suffering

When Buffy thought about the closing of the Hellmouth, she was filled with pride of the most heartbreaking sort. She thought she knew, a little, how Spike must have felt after her swan dive into heaven. He had brought them victory, but the loss of him was so huge that it didn't seem that the emptiness could ever be filled. The difference was her suspicion that, while Spike may have so loved the world (or her) that he would give his only misbegotten unlife to save it, it didn't mean he was gone to a just reward.

It wasn't fair.


End file.
